The Princess And The Bounty Hunter
by Miss Meggie
Summary: DTBH Leland Fic: Anna/Leland Series one shots.  Explicit sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**Note my oneshots may jump foward or back in time so certain Characters may or may not be present!**

**Chinese Takeout and Cuffs**

**Leland brought Anna dinner she'd been camped out at her office all day. So he'd asked Duane and Beth to watch Kyle and Cobie and Dakota were with Maui He entered her office. Music was blaring at him "Baby" he yelled above the din of sound. The only response he got was the music.**

**He found her at her desk. Her hair tangled from running her hands through it one to many times, metal frame glasses perched on her nose, She wore an old army t-shirt of Luke's and pajama bottoms. The indignant slightly irritated expression on her face made Leland smile. If you asked him he'd be hard pressed to find a time other than their wedding where he found her more to be more beautiful. It had been three months since Kyle had been born and she hadn't allowed him to touch her in any sexual way not that he blamed her he knew he was paying for what happened with Casey. He hoped to change that tonight. He stood behind her leaned down and whispered in her ear "Hi honey." She jumped about ten feet in the air and lost the color in her face. Leland dissolved in to fits of laughter. She began hitting him playfully "You evil bastard I thought I was alone you scared the shit outta me."**

**"I'm sorry." he said stifling a smile.**

**"You are not."**

**"You're right but if it helps I brought dinner." he held up the Chinese take out bag. **

**"It helps fork it over." she turned the radio down a little. "Where we gonna eat?" anna asked "We could set on the floor." Leland said "Works for me."**

**They talked and ate. Anna was sitting leaning against Leland. "How did I end up here? I started out across from you"**

**"I don't know but I ain't gonna complain."**

**"Oh poor baby do you feel neglected?" she asked playfully. **

**She kissed him lightly at first then the kiss deepened She situated herself so she was in front of him on her knees. She kissed his neck the way she knew he liked and got a satisfied groan for her efforts. **

**"What's wrong can people see us or something?" **

**"No I just wanna make sure you want to."**

**"I really really want to...want me to show you how much I want you?" She straddled him still on her knees. She took his hand and slid it into her pants. He found her bare, warm and wet in waiting for what was to come. He grazed her clit with his thumb "Can you still think princess?" "Barely." "I'll fix that." He slid a finger into her moving rhythmically then added another finger then a third he slowed and quickened his pace as he pleased His thumb still caressing and rubbing her clit. She was now riding his hand in time with his movements. "Still thinking?" she shook her head no and whimpered **

**"Just shut up and fuck me already." He chuckled **

**"Arms up." **

**"What?" **

**"Hold you arms up."**

**He removed her shirt to find a flirty black lace bra with pink edging he had no idea why it turned him on but it did. He laved her nipple through the fabric. She pulled him closer into her holding him there until he switched sides. he was still using his hand her and she was close and he knew it her head tossed back lost to anything and everything except what she was feeling. **

**He removed her bra. Then gathered her wrists and slipped cuffs around the removed his hand from below her waist "Hey I was close!" "I know... I make it up to you I promise." "Cuffs when did you do that?" **

**"You trust me don't you? **

**"Of course."**

**He carried her over and set her on the floor against the corner of her desk. then grabbed a second pair and he laid her down raised her arms above her head and linked half second pair through the link chain in the first then he put the other end of the second pair on the leg of her desk effectively pinning her arms above her head "You planned this."**

**"More like hoped for it." He stood and removed "Well hello Mr. Chapman! I'd help you with your little problem there but I'm kinda in disposed at the moment" she said**

**"Oh I fully plan on you helping me out." He said He laid himself over her supporting his weight on his arms. he kissed her softly exploring mouth slowly he trailed wet hot kisses all down her torso and touched her as though She were a new found treasure to be explored and appreciated. His expression startled her. He was treating her so though she was the most fragile thing he'd ever touched it was a stark contrast to the events earlier "Everything okay Lee?"**

**"I've just missed touching you. I'm enjoying it." His thumb brushed her nipple causing her to shiver. He moved lower drawing the pajama bottoms off of her body. He placed kisses along the curves and planes of her hips. He kissed the insides of thighs causing her to squirm and whimper in anticipation. When he found her clit with tongue she gasped. When he sucked on her clit she saw stars "Oh my god." He watched her continuing what he was doing He watched her as she came tossing her head back and forth her breath catching in short gasp She moaned his name then screamed and he was sure she woke the neighbors or at least scared the crap out of a passerby." Please." she murmured mindlessly. She gave him a satisfied smile. "I knew I married you for a reason." **

**"I'm not done yet." he put her left leg over his shoulder and entered her hard and fast "LELAND!" She screamed out "Well princess if the neighbors weren't awake before they are now! Not that I'm complaining... if I have my way you'll scream my name more than once tonight." "Move already!" he started slowly deepening his strokes each time Anna was breathing hard "Harder." he grabbed her hips hold her up and drove into her hard "Oh don't stop!" A few more strokes and she was tightening around him a shiver passed through her and she relaxed. His orgasm was seconds behind hers. He collapsed onto her then rolled off her.**

**"We didn't you a condom"**

**"Oh well." Leland replied trying to catch his breath.**

**"Did I keep my promise?"**

**"You did multiple orgasms and all. I think that's the best sex we've ever had." He leaned up and undid the cuffs kissing the red spots the cuffs left "Did I hurt you?"**

**"No it was perfect but can we lay here a minute I don't think I could move if the place was on fire." "Yeah." "I love you Annalise." "I love you too Baby." she whispered as she fell asleep it was then that Leland knew he had her heart and that she would never again belong to another. She was his soul mate. **


	2. Zero

**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**At a local club ZERO**

**Leland sat down at the bar and drank his beer. When a short brunette walked by. He cleared his throat "Miss"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Would you pick up my dry cleaning?"**

"**Excuse me?" she replied **

"**Would you pick my dry cleaning here are the keys to my place and the ticket for it is the glove compartment**

"**What do I get in exchange if I do it?" She came closer to him green eyes sparkling**

"**I make mean tacos…" He stamped down the urge to touch her she was wearing a red silk capped sleeved top and high wasted black dress pants and minolo blanik stiletto heels. She climbed up on the bar and sat in front of him. "Is that so?"**

"**Umm hmm" he pulled her on to his lap she straddled the bar stool. She kissed him firmly and deeply exploring his mouth with her tongue. They were drawing attention to themselves seemingly two strangers going at it in public. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear "I'm going to the bathroom wanna follow?" then she hopped down leaving him in her dust and in quite a bit of pain.**

**He followed shortly after her.**

**When he entered the small restroom she was leaning against the wall "Hey" he said she tried pulling him to a stall but instead he made sure the place was empty and locked the door. He moved toward her with the ease and grace only he possessed. He pulled her to him. Kissed her lips softly then made his way to her neck He began unbuttoning her top slowly kissing each tiny inch of her creamy skin as he exposed it. He kissed the swells of her breasts that were currently incased in a black lace bra he laved her nipples gently through the fabric and heard her whimper in what he thought was frustration He laughed "Impatient today aren't we"**

"**It's been awhile…"**

**He moved her to the sink and turned around so that she was facing the mirror.**

**She got out of her pants rather quickly and he had to smile. He was standing behind her and reached around stroked her gently though the matching lace panties. She had soaked the panties he slid them down her legs and off her body. He freed himself of his constraints and was achingly hard. "Hold onto that sink." and the entered hard but then gentled his strokes. Her head was down her hair curtained her face "Look up princess watch yourself…" She ground herself into him and smiled. He pulled out almost completely and thrusted back in causing her to nearly come off her feet with its force. She let out something between a squeak and scream as he did it again. Leland was grateful for the loud music pumping through the club the could be as loud as the wanted. She was tightening around him each time he pumped into her so he knew close to her peak. She reached down and began touching herself. For some reason that turned the more animalistic side of on and He pulled her hair and pulled her in for a kiss .it was a searing kiss each person battling for dominance. He pumped into her a few times while she was standing straight up. "My legs are going to give." He held he weight and continued his blissful assault. Someone was banging on the door now she laughed that throaty little laugh that always got him. It made him want to cum so he quickened his pace the faster strokes were making her come. She was shaking so he knew she was going to come fast and hard she was gripping the sink with his last few strokes fight the scream that he knew was dying to get out. The intensity of her orgasm caused him to come spilling his seed into her in short hot spastic spurts "Well hurry the Hell up in there lady…" some shout from outside the door. They were getting dressed when Leland struck up a conversation.**

"**So Honey what's for dinner?"**

"**Tacos I already picked your dry cleaning!" She laughed.**

"**Okay…I'll cook a deal is a deal…I guess!"**

**Once dressed he unlocked the door and held it for her. "It's a shame you have to head to Oahu just as I got back."**

"**So you just came to find me for a quickie?'**

"**Pretty Much!"**

**As led her out they saw the line they'd created outside the bathroom She just laughed just they were leaving her phone rang "Annalise Chapman speaking" for as long as he lived Leland would never tire of his wife.**


	3. Unglamorous

AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan

I draw imaginary designs on your back and listen to your deep steady breathing its odd how something so simple could make me feel safe I kiss the back of your neck but still you don't budge so I extracted myself from your grasp and got out of bed I made my way across the hall to check on the babies two year old Kyle is sleeping soundly her butt sticking up in the air I laugh she gets her sleeping habits from you I can never figure out how you two sleep in the odd positions I find you guys in. I walk over brush a dark curly lock of hair off of her fore head and pull the covers back over her. I walk quietly into the next room and find our fourteen month old son curled into a fetal position sucking his thumb dead to the world as he slept. I make my way down the stairs of our newly built home and into the kitchen the bright cheery yellow walls greeting me. I move over to start breakfast and hear you moving around above me. I crack eggs in the bowl and sincerely hope you don't wake the kids. I Wisk the eggs and flip on the radio out of habit I always need background noise. I feel you before I see you or hear you. "Morning Chapman." I say expecting you to grumble you didn't get much sleep last night and I feel slightly proud of myself. "Mornin'" you wrap yourself around me. Burying your face in my hair. "Why do you always smell so damn good?" you growl in my ear sending little lightning sparks down my spine. "It's a special talent of mine." I can feel you smiling against my neck as you suck a bruise into it. I whimper your name in a halfhearted plea for you to stop. "We can't Leland I have to get breakfast started before our brats wake up. "They are still asleep." you reach around me and turn the burner. I shakily put down the bowl of uncooked eggs as your fingertips skate easily below the waist band of my boxers. Your fingertips graze my clit and you slowly work your fingers into my crevice. You walk me to the island on shaky legs I lean against it waiting for your next move. Your run your hands up my thighs and kiss the back of my neck. Goose pimples race up the path following your touch as you toy with my boxers as you pull them down and off "Oh bounty hunter wants to be a boy today huh?" I say as you mold my ass with your hands I watch you as though I am completely unaffected and not all turned on which couldn't be more of a lie. I watch with my chin in my hands looking over my shoulder. I realize this will soon become a competition of who will come first. You work your hand between my legs again and work me over. I hold the moan that wants to escape my lips in. In a silent challenge. "Don't hold it in princess I'll just fuck you harder."

"Is that a fact Chapman well then make my day!"

You use the wetness from body and you testingly thrust a finger into my asshole. Then another rhythmically moving them in and out. I groan against my will you laugh evilly you think you have me already. You won't stop teasing me and it's pissing me off. "fuck me please." I beg I hate that you are making me plead. You push the head of your cock into my ass. You grunt in satisfaction my passage is tight as you push the rest of the way in it burns and feels like you are ripping me in half but I love the feeling of being full of you. "Please god move." I beg you. You pull out slightly and stroke back in softly and again in the same manner. I lay my head down on the cool granite of the counter top. I let your sensual assault my body take me over when you change your pace to faster harder beat I smile knowing you won't last long and find satisfaction in that I can make you lose it so fastly. As you pound in and out of me my orgasm builds steadily. Your balls slap my ass firmly with each pass you make into me. I grind back into in attempt to hasten my peak. You pull out of me and turn me around roughly set me on the island. You push me back into a laying position before leaning over me and kissing me passionately our tongues in battle with each other. You pull the lower half of my body off the island and enter me swift and smooth as you stroke in and out of me in a fast pace. I wrap my legs around you to hold you in and move my hips in answering rhythm "I'm coming… fuck." I say and clench around you. You soon follow sending us both over the edge. "I guess we both lose." you say making me laugh "I like to think of it as mutual wining." we hear both kids make simultaneous ruckus. "They're alive." I mumble sarcastically. "I'll get them." you reply pulling your pajama bottoms and walking leisurely away as though you hadn't just fucked me silly on the kitchen counter. I get up retrieve my shorts wash my hands and the counter just to be safe then return to fixing breakfast. You come down stairs carrying carter and leading Kyle by the hand. "Lahi went potty all by herself and big hand here got caught while trying to climb out of the crib."

"Good job Ky ky." I hand her a piece of candy for her treat.

"And you mister that's a no no." carter's eyes fill with tears and his chin trembles as his bottom lip puckers out.

I try not laugh and kiss his forehead set him in a chair and ask you haw you want your eggs. Our life takes over again but I am happy with the simple unglamorous life we lead.


End file.
